


In the End...At the Beginning

by pft980811



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Abortion, I could be wrong, I hope its angsty enough to rip your chest open and eat your heart out, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, M/M, Michael makes an appearance, Oh, Original Characters Galore - Freeform, Pregnancy, Ryo is intersex, Satan has they/them pronouns, Second Chances, Spoilers in general, Underage Sex, Why are you reading this?, actually most are important in some way or another, but mpreg, don't trust me hoe, i hate God, idk if it counts as mpreg, like theres a lot of original characters, or is it don't trust a hoe?, probably isn't but i tried, probs out of character, ryo switches between he/him and she/her pronouns, same thing, sex between a minor and an adult, some are important, sorry - Freeform, spoilers for almost all things devilman i think, there will probably be rape and idk if im making it graphic or not, time loops, uhm what else, unreliable updating, what?, who said that?, will maybe add or change more later on as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pft980811/pseuds/pft980811
Summary: “If both sides cross swords, there will always be casualties.”“Okay, what do we do then?”“Love! We use love.”“Is that strong enough?”...“Lot’s wife looked back to the burning city and became a pillar of salt.”...By this time, Satan has lived through an innumerable amount of time loops and they have had enough. They couldn’t keep watching Akira die; couldn’t keep reaching out for victory, feel it against their feathers, only to have it snatched again. They beg for the mercy of death. They’re given but one chance, instead.After all, theyarethe Father’s favorite.





	1. Prologue: Yield

**Author's Note:**

> To those who don't know me: good let's keep it that way. 
> 
> To those who do know me: well fuck. I tried disappearing from writing fan fiction but Devilman Crybaby grabbed me by the balls and dragged me back into this shitfest so buckle up and don't ask about my other unfinished works. They are more than likely to stay that way because I legit cringe whenever I see their titles or that someone is following/bookmarking it.
> 
> I was introduced to the Devilman Fandom through Crybaby and I sort of knew what I was getting into but at the same time I didn't and ended up crying on my couch when my family got home.
> 
> I started digging and thats when I found out about the multiple mangas and shit and which ended up leading me to the info on the time loops and since then I started wondering and questioning "how can Satan leave the time loops and live happily ever after?" I found my own answer to that and it transformed into a fic. So congratulations, y'all get a fic because I was in pain.
> 
> I have written a few chapters ahead, but only rewritten/looked over/approved this one, and the next one. So you may want to expect another update within the week. The thing is, I have no wi-fi at my house at the current moment but the issue will be resolved within the next few days.... _supposedly_.
> 
> Anyways, read the story, decide whether you like it or not, bookmark it, kudos it, comment, idc just do something with yo self.

It happened over South America this time. Probably what used to be Brazil.

It didn’t matter. Not to Satan. Not to Ryo Asuka. They were too busy swaying back and forth over the head of Akira Fudo. It was the only thing of Akira’s that remained in this loop.

Their mind was mostly blank. At times images would flash by one after the other. Images of past loops. Maybe future loops. They couldn’t keep track. Time was irrelevant anyways.

The only reason Satan wasn’t curled around Akira’s head like they wanted to was because this loop’s final battle had ended in a newly formed volcano. This time the war had lasted 100 years and it was enough for new land masses to form. _Maybe there are plants growing again._ The only reason Satan didn’t leave the cave was because they was currently incased in the volcanic rock. After Akira died, Satan used everything in their powers to keep the lava from burning the remains away. Now their wings were a part of the walls. A small cave made of feathers and rock.

It didn’t matter.

_Maybe if I stay in here, God won’t send me into another loop._

Satan simply hung from where he was connected. Watching Akira’s face rot; thinking of what could have been done differently in this loop, in the last loops. From time to time a horrible noise would sound and it would startle Satan. It was even more startling when pain would appear in their throat. But for the most part, they stayed still. From time to time they would wonder if they were even still a being with a will instead of a moment in time. They would swing their arms. Scratch at their self and watch as their skin opened up.

‘ _My Lord? The angels are coming once more_.’

 A mental prod. A reminder of who they was. Who they are and who they will always be. A reminder of failing.

“How many times does this make now, Jenny?” Their throat hurt from disuse but it meant nothing compared to what they felt in their chest.

Psycho Jenny appeared beside the remains. ‘ _There is no counting with these loops, my Lord. They stretch into the infinite past and the infinite future. Therefore_ ,’ she gave a shuddering cough. Golden colored blood emerged from between her teeth, lips still stretched in her characteristic smile. Satan waited. There wasn’t anything else to do but wait. ‘ _There is no number to call this loop._ ’

Silence. By now, Satan could hear the flutter of wings through the cave walls. Thousands of wings beating, almost, in sync. “I’m not going to fight anymore, Jenny.”

‘ _…Why, my Lord?_ ’

“I no longer have the will to fight. No matter what I do differently…no matter what plans I create, God always kills Akira.” With a hard jerk, their wings were freed from their place buried in the walls and ceiling. They simply let their self fall to the cave floor, let the sensation remind them that they were still in this loop. “I can’t keep watching him die. I would rather die if it meant Akira could live a full, happy life.” Psycho Jenny placed a clawed hand upon Satan’s now curled in shoulder. _Perhaps Akira has always been right_ , Satan thought as they leaned into Psycho Jenny’s face. They let their own hands wander and clench in Jenny’s red fur. _Maybe demons do have emotions_. Their tears had run out. All that was left was the ever present ache in their chest, with no way to escape it.

_‘Thank you, Jenny_.’

‘ _My Lord, let me show you some of my memories. Perhaps then you would see that there is no need to thank me.’_ Satan was curious as to why she would want them to see her memories. Nonetheless, she has been there for a long time, it was the least he could owe her.

_Psycho Jenny stood alongside her master, the only being who deserved that title. She had been alive for a long time; no matter the infinity of being she feels aged. Her first memory was that of her mother. Her mother’s name has long since been lost to the universe. Psycho Jenny no longer remembers. What she does remember was color. Her mother would cradle and hold her gently all while sending Psycho Jenny telepathic images. The images themselves didn’t make much sense at the time. All that Psycho Jenny knew was that the colors made her feel something that caused her mouth to widen. Along with the colors, her mother sent something else. The thing she sent is what caused her mother to hold Psycho Jenny close. It caused her mother to fight off other demons looking for something to eat and it caused her mother to teach her how to use her psychic abilities. The thing caused Psycho Jenny’s mother to push her daughter out of harm’s way and take the fatal blow meant for Psycho Jenny._

_That very same thing strengthened Psycho Jenny’s resolve. She would protect Satan. She would help them; whether they planned on killing their siblings and father or disappear into the void. Whatever they wanted, she would do all in her power to make it so._

_Because she loved them. She loves them the way her mother loved her. Some loops had her hesitate—question even—but every time she saw their aura, she knew she loved them._

Satan shook their head as they tried to clear away the last of the bright and colorful images. _Love_.

An emotion. A state of being. A thing that caused universes to die, be reborn, only to die once more. “I can’t…I can’t do this anymore.”

_Love has ripped apart my resolve. How has it not ripped apart Jenny’s?_

With a limp arm, Satan waved their arm weakly and the ceiling blew away to reveal the sky. The stars seemed brighter than when they last saw them. Then again, the last time they saw the stars was 68 years ago. Also, there was a legion of angels racing towards him.

“I give up.” They turned their head upwards, towards the incoming angels. “I GIVE UP!”

‘ _My Lord….Satan…_ ’

“DO YOU HEAR ME FATHER?! I GIVE UP! I YIELD. KILL ME OR FORGIVE ME BUT RELEASE ME FROM MY PUNISHMENT. I BEG OF YOU.”

With that, Satan walked to where Akira’s head lay imbedded in the earth. They would spend what could possibly their last moments with him. They did nothing as Psycho Jenny went to confront and take down as many of their siblings as she could.

“ ** _You say you yield, yet you sent your confidant to slaughter our youngest siblings._** ”

They weren’t scared of Michael. Michael had always been the more predictable one between the two of them. “ ** _I do yield. I no longer have the right to lead her. If she fights back it would be because it was of her own will, brother._** ”

Michael was studying them. Satan didn’t care. They continued to stroke the remaining side of Akira’s severed head and memorize the features that remained visible. “ ** _Why are you willing to die for him? I heard you telling the demoness that you would die for him. What about him is worth more than your pride, Satan?_** ” Satan looked up then, studying their twin and their flaming sword.

“ ** _I love him,_** ” they whispered. Then they brought their knees underneath them, and bowed so low their forehead touched Akira’s. “ ** _I love you._** ” The divine words had caused Satan’s lips to touch Akira’s cold, hard ones. They felt a soft hand comb through their hair.

“ ** _You became incapable of love when you challenged my father. Love will forevermore mean nothing to Satan, the Deceiver._** ” They heard Michael raise their sword over his head.

“ ** _Tell father I yield. Tell him…that I beg of him to kill me. I have learned my lesson._** ”

“ ** _I’ll tell father._** ”

“ ** _Goodbye, Michael._** ”

“ ** _Goodbye…Lucifer._** ”


	2. Chapter 1: Jonah's Prayer for Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They were more than happy enough to ignore the strange boy with his strange, knowing eyes._  
>  The days passed like that for seven years.  
>  **...**  
>  The beginning of Satan's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, it's me again. 
> 
> So I already had a different version of this chapter written and I was pretty satisfied with it but I've recently learned that when you completely rewrite a chapter, it comes out better and gives you fresh ideas for how you want a story to hash out. So now I am extremely happy with how this chapter came out. I had it betaed by my bestest friend QueenAnnoyance but I ended up adding stuff so if you find mistakes, those are on me.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Ryo was born to some unknown woman. Whenever he really thought about it, he supposed that his biological mother or father or both were foreigners in Japan. It would explain his pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. What he did know was that he had been left at the door of a Christian orphanage.

He spent what he guessed as his first six years of life there, trying to escape from the horrible lessons the nuns would try to teach him and outmaneuver bullies who thought they could pick on him for not being Japanese (but what did they know? He could still be half Japanese!).

It never helped that he was born mute or that the nuns never bothered to find that out. They often thought he was being stuck up, or that he didn’t want to recite Jonah’s Prayer for Salvation (he didn’t). It also made it a little harder to learn to read because the nuns were too busy still trying to teach him how to sound out cat and smacking his hands with a ruler when he couldn’t instead of teaching him words like manufacture and venture. Whenever he got cornered by the bullies in the orphanage, he would pull out his small, broken and rusty razor blade that he had found lying on the ground of the parking lot of the church they went to on Sundays. Of course the bullies would get scared run off to one of the nuns and, with him being mute and all, he’d get in trouble. They could never find the blade because they never thought to check his mouth.

The nuns didn’t care if he was sent to the infirmary more often than a normal child. They were more than happy enough to ignore the strange boy with his strange, knowing eyes.

The days passed like that for seven years.

Then a Japanese couple came to the orphanage, looking for a child to adopt because they couldn’t have one of their own. Or that is how the story usually went, Ryo didn’t bother showing up for the lineup so he didn’t know the details. He wanted to learn a way to communicate with people for when he got out of the orphanage (if he got out). So he sat huddled under his self-made hut of branches, leaves, and anger outside of the orphanage. The hut itself was just large enough to fit Ryo if he tucked himself into a ball and even then, he always made sure there was room for a book in front of him. It still kept the day’s rain out even though the other children had successfully broken the small hut down yesterday.

He was half way through the Sign Language book when he heard the tell-tale squish of a foot sinking into the mud. There wasn’t much thought put into the action of grabbing the blade that was hidden under his right thigh. When the footsteps stopped short of the hurt entrance, he looked up from the page number before closing the book with a small thud.

It was a woman. She was certainly younger than the nuns who worked at the orphanage but old enough to be a mother. Her hair was blonde like his though her eyes were green. It wasn’t often you met another foreigner. Certainly not at the orphanage and even rarer still an adult foreigner looking to adopt a child.

Though the rain had her almost drenched, she still pulled at her clothing, straightening it before realizing she was fidgeting and clasping her hands in front of her. “What’s your name?” she asked in a loud voice, trying to be heard over the rain now pounding the muddy grass.

He frowned. Her teeth were chattering from the wind and rain but she was meeting his gaze head on, something not many people would do and not without looking away first. She most certainly wasn’t looking away first.

At first glance, the foreign woman appeared to be your average middle class woman. Her clothing were neither a brand name nor were they new. What gave away her wealth was the necklace she wore. It peeked out from its place in her shirt but he didn’t have to look too closely to see it was actual gold. Not even the ring around her finger would be worth that much. That necklace meant she was privileged. More than likely she had been born into money but had married someone who lived a much humbler life. Privilege meant a better education. Usually. He chanced it anyways.

“ _My name is_ ,” he signed, clumsily. He paused before signing out “R”, then “Y”, and lastly “O”.

The woman’s smile was a pretty thing; with the way teeth peeked out before shyly hiding back behind lips. He had a feeling it was because it was the most sincere smile he had seen in his life.

The woman gracefully let her knees sink into the mud as she made herself comfortable in front of him. He would have felt concern over the fact she was dirtying herself and putting herself at risk of a cold for him but she was also shielding the entrance of the hut from the wind and rain now. He most certainly wouldn’t tell her to move out of the way. It was all made moot when she brought up her own hands between them and started moving them.

“ _Ryo is a lovely name_ ,” she spoke and signed back. Her movements were slow and Ryo found himself trying to subtly mimic her hand movements with his own. “ _My name is_ Sophia Asuka. _But you can call me White Woman_.” She didn’t sign “Sophia Asuka” with her hands but she did for “White Woman” and he didn’t understand. He wanted to ask why that was but, without knowing what to sign, he simply nodded and had to let it go.

While he practiced signing “White Woman”, she was already signing to him and asking why he used Sign Language to communicate. He could only look away with a burning in his face before pointing to his mouth and breathing out. As usual, no sound came out except perhaps a sigh that was lost to the rain in a puff of moisture. “ _You can’t talk?_ ”

He pointed at her and nodded so fast he made himself a little dizzy. She lifted her hands and signed something else but Ryo was already looking past her, to the man that was running towards them in the rain from the safety of an umbrella. “Sophia!” he called from a little ways away but she seemingly didn’t hear him from the way she continued to talk and sign at Ryo. Ryo himself didn’t know how to act other than quickly pointing behind her and pull a disappearing act when Sophia turned and stood up.

From Ryo’s quick glance at him, Sophia’s husband was a Japanese man around her age. The new arrival gave Sophia the umbrella and urgently removed his jacket before placing it upon her already soaked shoulders, getting himself drenched in the rain as it poured harder. Ryo was convinced they were both fools when Sophia brought her husband under the umbrella as well, allowing the rain to hit her jacket clad shoulder.

Ryo only made his way up the mossy cement stairs of the orphanage building when she began to look for him in the little hut he left behind.

** … **

Sophia Asuka returned without her husband a few days later. Ryo would have bet that she wanted to come sooner, but the rains wouldn’t let up and it became almost dangerous to be driving outside. It didn’t do anything to her resolve to look for him. Ryo would watch from the second story floor as she asked the nuns about him.

Ryo chuckled a little when the nuns looked at her with somewhat pitying expressions.

“His name is Ryo, and you can usually find him either upstairs in the second playroom or outside in his little mud house on the far right corner of the playground. Would you like our file on him?”

“No, thank you Sister. I simply want to talk to him for today. It would be irresponsible of me to just adopt him without trying to get to know him first.”

“He’s a troublesome boy, Mrs. Asuka. Just know that before you—”

“Thank you, Sister.”

It went on like that for three visits and each visit Sophia was given the same warning: don’t fall in love with him, he could only bring you trouble. And each time, she would politely thank the Sisters before making her way up the creaking wooden stairs or down the mossy cement ones.

Usually, at the beginning of each visit, Sophia would sit down, bring out her own Sign Language book, and teach him new words and phrases. Ryo then had the pleasure of actually using what he learned and the rest of the visit was spent having conversations in Sign Language.

The other orphans had learned to leave the two of them alone, they seemed to have a sixth sense that let them know when a possible parent was already taken. That and Ryo had threaten a great majority of the “innocent” eyed orphans that he would cut those eyes out with his blade before shoving them down their throats.

The conversations varied greatly but would mostly depend on that day’s lesson. They ranged from family members (Sophia’s husband was named Asahi Asuka but she gave him the name of Big Sun, they met at their former workplace and got married a few years later, they were unable to have children of their own, Ryo doesn’t have a family so not much is told there) to the world outside of the church’s property.

Eventually, Sophia brought Asahi with her. Ryo was uneasy at first seeing how he was unused to even one person treating him kindly; let alone two. The unease didn’t stay long after Asahi signed about a book he had read recently about the cosmos.

As the days passed, the other children thought he was strange for “making up” a language using hands. Another orphan thought she could make fun of him for it but he put her in her place when he dismembered some of the plush animals she favored and created a cool new species of animal from the parts. The nuns weren’t pleased but when were they ever?

When Ryo showed the Asuka couple his new toy, he wasn’t sure what he wanted their reaction to be. Did he want their disgust and fear? Did he want them to think he was a strange little boy with knowing blue eyes like everyone else in the wretched orphanage? He didn’t know.

He didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t know.

Looking back, maybe that was why he started crying when Sophia and Asahi only looked at the plushy with honest curiosity before smiling and asking what new species of animal he had discovered.

Ryo was officially adopted five months later at the age of eight and was renamed Ryo Asuka.

** … **

Ryo was diagnosed with Aphonia.

His vocal cords, for one reason or another, would not vibrate against one another so he could not vocalize any sound no matter how much he wanted to. Ryo was…frustrated. Frustrated to the point of tears. He knew that if he hadn’t uttered a sound in the first eight years of his life then it was unlikely he’d ever be able to. He knew that. But no matter how many times he rubbed his fists against his eyes or mentally berated himself, he couldn’t stop the ball in his throat from growing. He was lame. A liability. A mistake.

He was weak. The world was much too hard and cold for the weak. It was no wonder the Sisters and other children treated him the way they did. They sensed his weakness and were just following the natural order. He couldn’t blame them because he knew he would have done the same. The sensible thing to do was to just kill himself. There was no place for him in this world.

He had honestly believed Sophia would reject him and Asahi would take him to where ever broken things were thrown away to die. Instead they both held him and told him everything would be okay. That they would always be there for him and even be his voice in the world. He was reminded that they were fools.

They bought him a whistle in case there was a situation where Ryo needed help. It quickly devolved from an emergency whistle to one that was used every day to express his emotions. On some days, it would be used to get his Sophia’s attention at the store and another it would be used repeatedly as he swung on the swing to express his appreciation. Ryo eventually was able to whistle on his own which allowed him to put more emotion into the noise. There were his short whistles that would quickly go from low to high pitched when asking a question, or long, low and understanding whistles that would sound whenever his parents showed him new signs for words that appeared in his homework that he had yet to learn. He still kept the metal whistle around his neck, just in case.

The teachers were easy on him, though Ryo thinks that that was his parents’ doing seeing how they all lived in a town and knew each other (usually by first name). His teachers didn’t smack his hands when he didn’t talk and were actually understanding if a bit impatient as he wrote his answers on a dry erase board. Ryo, Sophia, Asahi, and his teacher were all able to come up with a series of whistles that had different meanings. Two quick chirps was him asking if he could visit the restroom, a sharp, tea kettle sounding whistle asked for the infirmary. With all the whistles, Ryo had to raise his hand and wait to be called on unless it was an absolute emergency. He found this a bit tedious but he didn’t think punishment was worth making a point.

After months of working on other forms of communication, Ryo realized that, if the situation was reversed and it was Sophia or Asahi who had Aphonia, he would react exactly the same way as they did. And it didn’t feel the least bit foolish.

** … **

Ryo began his Physical Education classes the year he reached nine years old. He was repeatedly told by his teachers to change in the bathroom and leave his clothes with the teacher in their office before the start of the class. At first, this caused Ryo some confusion. Why couldn’t he change with the rest of the boys in his class? Teasing was the expected reaction but it wasn’t nearly as bad as what happened at the orphanage (he still had some scars from the other orphans’ ‘teasing’).

Most were just rumors that he was changing with the girls but was quickly proven false by all the girls in the class. When he eventually brought it up to his adoptive mother, Sophia looked…disappointed? Sad? Knowing? He didn’t know. He just knew she wanted him to be okay.

After Asahi arrived home from grocery shopping, they sat down with him and, using a bunch of complicated hand movements, words that needed some definition, MRI images of his body, and medical pictures from online medical websites, they explained that he had been born intersex. He had what appeared to be a fully formed uterus as well as testes. Asahi told him they first found out when they took him to a private pediatrician who had actually been Sophia’s pediatrician. Ryo wouldn’t know if he was able to get pregnant or create sperm until he hit puberty.

When they told him he was both a boy and a girl, Ryo felt a little surprised but not…against the idea? He felt a feeling of serenity. When he asked his adoptive parents how they felt about his gender, they immediately assured him that they still loved him and that they only referred to him as a male in order not to confuse him after going so long only hearing male pronouns. They said as long as he was happy, they were okay with it; whether he wanted to continue living as a boy or begin life anew as a girl or be either as he wanted to.

Ryo’s mind was still stuck on the fact that they said that they loved him. Love was such a strange but familiar concept in his life. The children of the orphanage loved candy. The nuns and priest loved God. Sophia and Asahi loved each other, and now they loved him too. Or maybe they had always loved. Maybe it took time to love him. He didn’t know. All he knew was that their confession made him realize that what he felt underneath his skin was an emotion. Perhaps it was love. Maybe, just maybe, he loved Asahi and Sophia.

In the end, Ryo decided that he would like to continue being referred to as a male in public so as not to cause trouble (he honestly didn’t have the energy to fight back anymore) but that, from time to time, he would like to be referred to as “she” and wear some nice dresses in the comfort and privacy of their home.

** … **

The very night of the love confession, Ryo had his first dream. Whenever another orphan would boastingly talk about their dreams in the Dining Room at the orphanage, it was always about flying, falling, or teeth coming loose and falling out of mouths. Ryo had nothing of the sort to share. Back then, he didn’t know if he just couldn’t remember his dreams or if he simply didn’t have them. He would admit that he had felt jealousy for a time; he wanted to know what it was like to fly away from the orphanage. He eventually stopped wishing for the dreams; he had no use for wishes and dreams that could never come true. That night’s dream reminded him what it was like to wish.

He dreamt of a person that looked like a monster. It was taller than a normal human being and it had fur just about everywhere. Its feet had talons that looked like they could grip you and carry you away. And it definitely had the strength to do that with its bulging muscles.

That night, and every night after, Ryo dreamt of this demonic being, smiling at him with its fangs and blazing red eyes.

Most often the figure would be fighting off beings that looked like angels; the demon would separate angels from their wings and purple blood and light would appear from the wounds. With his hatred of the Christian Orphanage, Ryo didn’t find the angels’ deaths to be particularly horrifying. When the monster would begin to kill other demonic creatures, Ryo felt a little upset about their deaths. They were just trying to survive Ryo’s dream the same way Ryo was trying to make it in the reality outside of his head.

Ryo’s dreams usually ended with him tending to his savior’s wounds. Some nights he would be awarded with lips on his forehead, other nights he would awaken to phantom pain in his chest where the monster had stabbed him with clawed hands. Those nights left him reeling, wondering what emotions were in his heart this time. He eventually found the courage to wake his parents and ask to sleep with them. He knew their questions were ones of concern so instead of telling them nothing, he described the dreams as vaguely as possible.

After a while, Ryo simply began putting his pain and the images in his head in the form of drawings and paintings instead of crawling into their bed. He never showed his parents his paintings of monsters and angels and gold and purple blood mixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?
> 
> Here's some end-of-chapter info:
> 
> -"Jonah's Prayer for Salvation" was chosen for a reason. If you want to ask just do so and I can tell you in the comments.  
> -The nuns knew about Ryo being intersex and they believe in only male or female so they tried to just ignore Ryo. Of course, ignoring them only lead to neglect and eventually the other children picked up that Ryo wasn't liked by the nuns.  
> -I wanted to show how Ryo expresses Satan's beliefs/emotions throughout the story. From not wanting to fight because they fear consequences to how the weak should die (this quickly changes though because Satan has already learned that weakness shouldn't be a death sentence, it's just hard to change a belief that you've believed in for such a long time).  
> -I wanted the Asukas (mostly Sophia) to act like Miki, if that makes sense. I wanted Sophia to be kind and understanding towards Ryo in the same way Miki was towards Akira. Also, I think Ryo/Satan need to learn about emotions and how to deal with them from someone other than Akira. Please note tat for a majority of the chapter, Ryo refers to the Asukas by their name.  
> -In my original writing of this chapter, Ryo had been the Asukas' blood son but when I was rewriting the chapter, it came out more naturally like this.  
> -Also Sophia Asuka was the daughter of a wealthy business man which is why she could still meet Ryo’s gaze head on and why her education went into another language such as Sign Language.  
> \- I learned that the Sign Language community gives people Sign Names and if you’re given one then you’re accepted by the community. The names are sometimes descriptions of you or the most noticeable thing about you. Sophia’s Sign Name is “White Woman” because of her Caucasian heritage. Asahi’s Sign Name is “Big Sun”. It won’t be brought up but he was named Big Sun by Sophia because he made her feel warm and welcomed when they first met. Their Sign names will rarely be used if at all. I don't want to make it seem like I'm culturally assimilating the Sign Language community (I don't even know if I'm saying this right but hopefully y'all will understand). I just thought this was a nice bit of information to show you guys but I don't want to do it a disservice by using it as a plot point in a fanfiction or anything. Being given a Sign Name is a privilege. I am sorry if anyone is offended by what I _did_ put in and will be willing to edit it out if asked.  
>  -I headcanon that some injuries appear in the new time loops as well. Because Michael cut off Satan's head in the last loop, I figured Satan would lose their ability to speak and so would their new body (in this case, it's Ryo).  
> -I know some people find it offensive to be labeled as Mute because they do have a voice even if they don't express it the way other people do, but I didn't know what a little kid with little knowledge call it other than mute. The true term is Aphonia. I didn't do much research on it seeing how the main Mutism the internet liked to write articles about was Selective Mutism. if anyone can provide actual information, I'd be happy to read it and fix the chapter.  
> \- Yes, Ryo is intersex (it was in the tags). Also, Ryo is gender fluid. From here on, I will switch between male and female pronouns for Ryo and I hazard to guess that it may get confusing. If anyone asks, I will be willing to write the order of pronouns in each section for the next chapter in the beginning notes. Also, Ryo _chose_ to keep their gender fluidity a secret from the "public". They do _not_ feel ashamed about it. Satan is scared of repercussions for their actions and that bleeds into Ryo's emotions and choices.  
>  -Little by little, Ryo is learning about their emotions and how to identify them. Satan _does_ have emotions but they are an angel. Like I said in the last chapter, they just have a harder time recognizing and expressing those emotions.  
>  -Lastly, even though in Devilman Crybaby, it's shown that Satan bleeds yellow like the demons, I like to think that angels actually bleed purple. Purple because of all the meanings of the color. Also, I chose gold for demon's blood instead of the usual mustard yellow of that episode where Gelmer possesses Miki's body and as his blood rained from the sky, it looked like it was shining like gold.
> 
> Well, that's all for this chapter. Please leave kudos if you haven't already. I like it when y'all bookmark or subscribe or both! But also leave comments, please! Let me know what you liked about the chapter, what you didn't like, what did you wish had happened, and any questions you may have!
> 
> Have a nice day, and I'll hopefully get the next chapter written and rewritten/betaed in a week in order to post.


	3. Chapter 2: Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The same thing happened the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that._  
>  **...**  
>  Ryo prefers the routine her parents set up. Only now, two years after her adoption, that routine is being threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that left comments! I go back and read them every time before I start writing.
> 
> Thank you to those that left kudos! I honestly never had so many and I often look back and see more added and I get this warm feeling in my chest that could be a heart attack but it could also be happiness. Either one would be fine.
> 
> Thank you to all the subscribers and bookmarkers! Cause I know y'all will be the first to read the newest chapters! Enjoy it!
> 
> I knew I had to get this chapter out ASAP when I saw I hit the Hits reach the 666 mark. I'm disappointed I missed it...
> 
> Things are changing for Ryo. Hopefully you like this chapter but it was hard for me to write. The wording seemed awful to me, and the pacing felt off. I had started a bunch of different drabble-like scenes and pretty much mashed them together to form this Frankenstein's monster.
> 
> Make sure to read the End Notes! Enjoy!

During her time with the Asukas, Ryo noticed they created a routine around her. Sophia would wake her and the two would playfully get ready for the day ahead. They would hide articles of clothing from one another, making funny faces at each other, and wetting and styling each other’s hair before settling for something more school appropriate.

They would then realize the time before running out of the room, down the hall, and into the dining room where Asahi just finished plating breakfast. Sophia would bless their food before they ate; always thankful Ryo and Asahi didn’t mind their food being blessed. Ryo learned over time that her father wasn’t religious but didn’t mind the Christian decorations his wife loved to place in their home.

Depending on how much they messed around, Ryo would either be eating calmly with snippets of conversation between bites, or shoving the food into her mouth. After breakfast, more often than not, both Asahi and Sophia would walk (or run) Ryo to the large elementary school that was nestled near the edges of their town. It wasn’t too terribly far from their house but anyone could still be late. With kisses to the forehead, wishes for good luck, and (from Sophia) a quick blessing Ryo would head into her class and spend the next few hours learning. Ryo would spend a majority of the school day alone. She wasn’t sure how to approach the other students and most knew she was adopted.

As soon as school was let out, Sophia and Asahi were both usually at the gates, ready to take her home. When Ryo learned this would happen every day, she questioned why Asahi or Sophia never worked. Their smiles were strained as they told her that Asahi worked at home and Sophia would help him from time to time. A few more quick signs lead to them explaining, rather uncomfortably, that they both had been employed by the government until the mental strain the work placed on Sophia was too much to bear. They had decided it was beast to move out of the city, settle down.

Ryo was allowed a quick break, maybe even a twenty minute nap, then she had to do homework. While Asahi would retire to his office, the only room that Ryo was not permitted to enter, Sophia started on dinner and helped Ryo with her homework if she was having trouble. Really, it was only Social Studies that had Ryo confused. She would end up putting wrong answers on questions, or draw completely strange looking land masses for the Geography part of the homework. When asked about ancient civilizations, she answered with the rise and fall of countries that never existed or events that never happened.

Then, whether Ryo and Asahi finished their work or not, they would walk to their back porch, sit down, and watch the sun set together. Ryo’s mother would often bring out her soft pastels and paint the sunset with intense colors that are not present in the reference used. Ryo learned that, depending on the color, her mother could predict whether the next day would be a good day or not. Ryo would watch her mother and not the sunset.

From there they would return to work before coming together for their evening meal. Because Asahi and Ryo were not particularly religious, Sophia made sure to bless their food as she plated it before setting it down on the table.

Ryo washed plates as Asahi put away leftovers and Sophia searched for a movie to watch. The day would end with Ryo being tucked into bed, a few more kisses and Sophia praying for the angels to watch over her child.

For two years, this routine stuck. It was in the last few weeks of 5th year Elementary that the routine changed.

 

** … **

On the first day, neither Asahi nor Sophia were at the school gates, waiting to take Ryo home. That in itself was strange. If his father was busy with work, his mother would come to walk home with him. If his mother was sick, his father would run from her bed side to the school, and run back to the house with Ryo riding on his back.

This was unprecedented and Ryo took a few steps on the route to his house before turning back and re-entering the school gates. He did this a few times before deciding to just sit down on one of the benches on the school grounds, watching as other parents arrived and his classmates left. By the time his parents arrived, there was a teacher asking him if he wanted her to call his parent’s house for him. He turned away from the teacher’s pitying eyes only to see that his parents were both out of breath and red cheeked. He quickly signed out “ _are you okay? Mother? Father?_ ” with jerky hands.

Sophia seemed to recover faster so that she was able to straighten up and smile before reaching out to hug him. Ryo’s father waved his hand, probably in order to express that he was fine while Sophia practically placed most of her weight on top of Ryo. “Sorry—Songbird…” Her hand gestures were rough and incomplete but the wording was understood.

She was already leading them away from the school, leaving behind Asahi who was leaning against the brick wall that served as the school’s fence. “We were…held up by….something…”

She steadily led him past the large black car now parked suspiciously across the street.

** … **

The same thing happened the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that.

** … **

On the fifth day of waiting, he couldn’t take the pitying glances. As if he was an unwanted puppy that had been left on the side of the road. Ryo decided to save time by beginning to walk towards the house. That and he was feeling petty. His mother didn’t like the idea of children walking back to their houses on their own. His father later explained that children walking by themselves were often targeted in his mother’s country of origin.

Not only did this simple walk give him a sense of freedom, it distracted him. In these past few days, both his parents have been extremely…absent minded. They often looked out windows and Sophia usually had a head ache every time Ryo saw her. They even misgendered him twice. The only thing they were able to do remotely right was the sunset tradition. And even then, Sophia painted in sharp, harried strokes. Layer upon layers of color were put down on the poor paper. Usually she would take the time to blend some of the colors in but not recently. Then Asahi would bring out his laptop and work outside while Sophia painted. He would look over his wife’s work, type something into his laptop and look back again.

If he was being completely honest, this was his own little revenge. His own little rebellion. He didn’t like the little emotional pains caused by his parents. He wanted to hurt them back, just a little. Just to let them know he was still there.

The walk wasn’t terrible. Just…quiet since there was no one to converse with. After a few minutes the silence felt like ants crawling on his thighs and upper arms. It felt like if he walked off the path home, he would disappear from everyone’s memory.

When he finally turned the corner and his house came into view, his eyes were immediately drawn to the sharp looking woman standing with his parents on their front porch. His mother seemed to be drinking lemonade and his father was smiling at the woman across from him.

The woman’s hair appeared to be dark in color and was worn up in what had to be the tightest pony tail he had ever seen. She wore dark slacks, a white button-up, a blazer the same color as her slacks, and some two inch pumps; a very professional outfit. She had a manila folder in her arms and had a wide smile. “Fudo misses you guys. She promised that if I couldn’t convince you guys to return today, she’d be coming down herself tomorrow.”

Asahi chuckled with a shake of his head. “Then I guess I’ll be seeing her tomorrow.”

“Ryo!”

Feeling his stomach fall out of his feet, Ryo jerked his head towards his mother who was straightening up from her lounging state and making her way towards him. Before he could take a step away from the worried bear, he was caught in her paws that wrapped around him and squeezed the breath from his lungs. “Why did you walk alone? We were coming to pick you up!”

_Liar_.

The thought was fleeting but added fuel to his ire. With a hard jerk and sharp movements, he stepped out of her embrace and signed, “ _When? Tomorrow? Almost all of the students had left already!_ ” He tried to keep his expression blank but could feel his nose scrunching, a sure sign of the insecurities he was currently trying to hide. “ _The teachers kept asking me if I wanted them to call you—_ ”

Sophia didn’t bother to sign back, using her voice instead. “Don’t sign at me like that, Ryo, I—we did nothing for you to be an—”

“ _You left me! It was humiliating! They kept staring at me! And you were just sitting there talking to that—”_

“That’s enough, Ryo!” Asahi had finally reached them, his own frustrations boiling. “Go inside and start on your homework. We’ll talk about this when you’ve calmed down.” Ryo felt his anger about to explode but the moment he raised his hands to continue, Asahi raised his voice in the way only an angry male can reach. “Now!”

Ryo flinched. He even took a step back. For a second he didn’t move. He couldn’t move. He was being punished.

_Because I did something bad, I will be punished._

_Bad. Punished. Bad. Punished. Bad. Punished. Bad. Punished. Bad. Punished. Bad. Punished. Bad. Punished. Bad. Punished. Bad. Punished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. BadPunished. badpunishedbadpunishedbadpunishedbadpunishedbadpunishedbadpunished—_

He ran inside, not caring if he slammed the door. He could hear his parents beginning to argue. He caused that. _I’m bad I’m bad I’m bad I’m bad. I’m bad. I’m ba—_

He almost reached his room when a thought hit him. _I can’t be bad._

It made sense. He couldn’t understand how it made sense but there was a part of himself that understood. If he was bad, he would lose his mother ( _SophiaWhiteWomanAsukaMommy_ ) and his father ( _BigSunAsukaDaddyAsahi_ ). He would never become a….whatever it was he wanted to grow up to be. He would die. But worse. He could never dream of the demon man ever again.

Just as he was starting for the back door he paused, remembering his father had told him to start on his homework.

He needed to be punished ( _IwasbadIwa—_ ) but then he would get in more trouble if he didn’t start on his homework.

He tugged on his mother’s oven mitts before starting on his homework. It was the closest gag he could find.

** … **

The rest of the evening was tense. The only sounds that could be heard during dinner was the clinking of the silverware against the ceramic plates. Ryo didn't dare look up. As if his death was waiting for him to look up. He still wore the gag.

“Ryo.”

Ryo turned his head towards Asahi, not meeting his eyes. “You can walk home fro—”

“Asahi, _no_.”

“She’s growing up, Sophia.”

“I don’t care, she’s not ready.”

“She’s almost eleven.”

“Age means nothing.”

“You can’t keep babying her—”

“And _you_ can’t keep babying _me_!”

“I’m thinking of your health—”

“Well don’t! It’s _my_ health!”

“Do you know how insane you sound right now?!”

“Don’t call me insane!”

“Ryo! Go to your room!”

“Don’t tell her to go to her room! If she wants to eat, she will eat! _Sit down, baby_.” Sophia remembered to sign what was directed at Ryo.

Ryo felt Sophia’s hand stroked his head, smoothing down his hair and helping to hide his leaking eyes. He couldn’t tell her he wasn’t hungry, so he kept eating.

“When you’re done, just leave your dishes in the sink. I’ll wash them tonight.”

“No, _I_ will.”

“ _Asahi_.”

“ _Sophia_.”

Ryo could feel the vibrations of his mother’s sigh through the hand now directly resting on top of his head. “Fine. I don’t care at this point.”

** … **

The next morning was the first somewhat normal morning in a while.

Sophia woke Ryo up with a soft voice and gentle touches. They didn’t mess around with one another but she did remove the mitts Ryo had kept on overnight. She didn’t say anything but from the sadness in her eyes when she set them aside let Ryo know her mother knew their purpose.

After they finished with Ryo’s hair they both entered the dining room where Asahi was just setting their plates down. Asahi said a quiet “good morning” and brushed his hand across Ryo’s neck and back. It was her father’s own form of apology.

“ _‘She’ and ‘her’ for today, please._ ” Both parents nodded and knew their apologies were accepted.

Breakfast was had early and was a calm affair. Conversation started off polite and quiet. It wasn’t much but it was a start. Ryo could feel her lips twitch upwards in a smile at something her father said. Not because it was funny but because he was smiling back. It was soon time to go.

“Ryo?”

Asahi had already been heading into his work room while her mother was paying suspiciously little attention to their interaction.

“ _We are planning on walking you home from school but in case we aren't there on time, we want you to start walking. We should meet in the middle, if the timing is right. Understood?_ ” He had signed the words but Ryo paid attention to his voice more than the hand movements. Listening was becoming easier than reading the signs these days.

“ _Okay, father._ ”

** … **

It was after school and by the time Ryo reached the gates, she was able to identify the emotion she was feeling was disappointment. Her parents weren’t waiting by the gate. No reassurance that their lives were back to normal. There was nothing left to do but start heading home and hoping they met in the middle. Her doubt was so strong, it left a sharp flavor in her mouth.

A few yards away from the gate, Ryo noticed a strange woman sitting on one of the wooden benches that lined the town’s sidewalks. She looked as if she was waiting for someone.

The woman herself wasn’t anything remarkable. Her hair was a lighter color than the usual dark brown and reached past her shoulder blades, naturally curling at the ends. She wore dark slacks and blazer, and a pair of cheap looking shades. What caught Ryo's attention and slowed her pace was the faint color almost floating around the woman’s head. The color was dark and extended about seven centimeters away from her head. The more Ryo stared, the more visible the color was. She could see now that there were feathers attached.

It was then the woman shifted her head towards Ryo and lowered her shades to reveal hazel green eyes.

“Ryo Asuka? Son of Sophia and Asahi Asuka?”

Ryo immediately looked away and picked up her pace. The woman became Level 40 Suspicious from just that sentence.

“Hey! Wait! I’m a friend of your parents and I came to pick you up!” She could hear the sharp crack of heels hitting the cement side walk. Level 80. Ryo was almost sure that was the type of line a pedophile would use to lure children into a shady alley and do weird stuff to them. Or kidnap them. Or murder them. Ryo broke into a run. “Shit! Wait!”

In her urgency to reach the safety of her home, Ryo failed to look for oncoming cars before crossing the usually empty street. It just so happened that it wasn’t quite empty when she decided to run into the road.

The car was coming towards her in what could only be described as slow motion. It was so slow she could have made it in time to the other side. What made her hesitate was the monster behind the wheel. It looked fluffy with almond shaped eyes that were vertically parallel to one another with a giant mouth slicing straight down the middle. The monster was transparent, but only barely and there was actually human driving the car but the monster looked so realistic, Ryo could have sworn she was actually still in bed, dreaming. At any moment, Demon Man would swoop in from above and destroy both the monster and car threatening her life. Any moment now.

And like she predicted, Ryo was saved. But instead of a rampaging demon taking lives without remorse, Ryo was picked up and held to the strange woman’s chest and brought to the other side of the street.

“Did you see that?”

“That woman saved the Asukas’ son!”

“He could have been killed!”

“That’s why you should _always_ look both ways before you cross the street, Urabe!”

When Ryo looked up, she could see the woman’s face but, like the human in the car, it was under the image of a monster. The dark color from before was now a pair of wings so large, it felt like the emanation could block out the son. They were also distinctly scarred and worn.

“Ryo!”

“Ryo!”

Ryo continued to gape softly at the monster who saved her life while her parents ran up to them, both panting from what she could imagine was a hard sprint. The woman smiled and lightly shook her. “You okay there?”

The woman didn’t even really finish her sentence before Ryo was ripped from her hold and buried in her mother’s warm, heaving chest. “Ryo! Are you okay?!”

“Are you hurt anywhere?”

“What happened?”

At that last question, Ryo looked back to her savior who waved nervously at the now fuming parents. “Hi, you guys. Long time no see, huh?”

“Fudo!”

Ryo turned to see the woman from yesterday practically stomp towards them. She had a deep frown and narrowed eyes. “Your orders were to pick up Ryo. Not cause a scene.”

“I know that, Miko, but that car—”

“Why were you going to pick up Ryo?”

“Fudo, you know better than to call me by my name when we’re working.”

“Why are you guys trying to pick up Ryo—?”

“Don’t be like that, Mi~ko~! We all know each other here.”

Ryo couldn’t take the voices anymore. She just wanted the monsters to stay in her dreams and leave her family alone. She turned her head so she could hide in her mother’s chest once more and prayed to the god her mother believed in. For what? She didn’t know. There was just a litany of _Please. Please. Please. Please._

“That’s enough!” Sophia’s voice rang out and sent vibrations through Ryo. “We can discuss all of this at my house. I just want to take Ryo home and make sure my child is okay.” Ryo could sense that the other adults were frustrated with themselves and each other.

Ryo let himself be lead away by his mother.

Perhaps she could see that the women were just intruders in their lives and she would turn them all away so they could continue their routine.

** … **

Ryo and Sophia were a few yards away from the house when it exploded.

The fire was beautiful from where Ryo lay. It was bright and changing. Consuming what was once her home.

When she closed her eyes, she dreamt of strong, comforting arms. She felt herself being lifted and flown away.

** … **

The decision to move to the city was made by Sophia.

It was made while Ryo had been on her way to the town’s emergency clinic. According to Asahi, Sophia had cradled Ryo’s broken body to her chest and refused to let go before being forcefully separated into different ambulances.

It was explained to her as she breathed with the help of an oxygen mask that Miki Kuroda and Miki Fudo were former coworkers of her parents. They were sent by their employer to try and convince Sophia to work at Headquarters once more and have both her and Asahi return to the city. They were successful seeing how someone decided to bomb their home.

In the end, Ryo is currently in a government-run hospital in the city, whatever was salvageable of their possessions had already been moved to a government owned home, and Ryo was to spend her last year in elementary at a government approved private school.

In the least amount of words: Ryo’s routine was fucked to hell and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes:
> 
> -I felt it was appropriate to make Sophia religious. It was why she and Asahi went to that specific orphanage. Ryo and Asahi are both on the "There may be something divine out there but I'm not gonna go to church every Sunday and listen to someone preach about something or other." They do respect Sophia's wish to practice and allow her to give them blessings, what harm could a blessing do? Sophia understands they don't care but with the way she was raised and her own experiences she does what she can. To her, she is protecting them and her actions are with good intentions.  
> -Yes, Ryo gets his history and world maps wrong.  
> -Ryo's actions and emotions may appear extreme. I kinda wanted them to be read that way. For one, Ryo enjoys being coddled by his parents. So when that changes, he feels he has a right to be angry. It explodes when he sees his parents aren't rushing to pick him up because he feels that walking with him is a basic act of affection (read:love). He feels threatened, so he attacked with his words.  
> -The fact that ASahi and Sophia both used their voices instead of signing was an unconscious power move on their part. They were placing their own voice above his (his hands) and when he used the oven mitts to keep his hand movements indecipherable, he put himself down as well.  
> -Satan, again, comes through when Ryo realized that he shouldn't have intentionally tried to hurt his parents. Satan fears being punished by God and forced to watch Akira die again. Ryo translates that unconscious feeling and he fears being bad _at all_. To him, being bad/breaking rules/doing things that society considers bad all leads to horrible, unimaginable punishments.  
>  -If Ryo hadn't remembered about Asahi's order, he would have gone out the back door, found a flexible stick and would have self-flagellated. After the fourth or fifth hit, he would have been found by Miki Kuroda.  
> -During the dinner argument, Ryo's parents had misgendered him repeatedly. It wasn't a typo, though I did have to go through the chapter multiple times to make sure each scene stuck with their appropriate pronouns.  
> -Also, I hoped you picked up, Asahi is very protective of Sophia. There are reasons.  
> -Sophia and Asahi made up and compromised the night before the bombing. they decided that, whatever problems they had with each other and their job shouldn't bleed over into their relationship with Ryo.  
> -Ryo calls Akira's Devilman form "Demon Man".  
> \- If you didn't catch on, Miki, Miko, Sophia, and Asahi all work for the government and have something to do with demons. What exactly will be revealed in future chapters. You can probably make an educated guess from this chapter alone.  
> -What do y'all think of Miki Fudo and her aura? ;D
> 
> And I think that's it. I already know a general outline of Ch 3 and Ch 4. The dates/ages are kinda (read: REALLY) important. In the next chapter, Ryo (along with other important OC characters) will be in 6th grade which is still elementary school. They will be 11 years old. Heed the tags. Shit gets fucked up. Demons will be involved. 
> 
> Also we may or may not meet Akira next chapter which could have surprising effects on Ryo. Please leave a comment for this chapter! I love hearing your guys' thoughts! Kudos, if you haven't already please! Hope y'all have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Terrible, am I right? 
> 
> Because you made it this far, I'll give you some info that you may or may not care about:
> 
> I haven't written fan fiction in like 3 years. My main place for posting was fanfiction.net with the same pen name in case y'all are feeling stalkerish. I wrote for the Code Geass Fandom (WHICH IS COMING BACK BECAUSE OF R3 HOLY SHIII-). Now for info about the actual story:
> 
> -Satan has been through multiple time loops since the “original” Devilman/Devilman Crybaby. He had started to retain memories of them so after going through an uncountable amount of them, he started seeing how futile it was to keep Akira alive.  
> -I head canon that Satan calls Psycho Jenny “Jenny” as a sort of nickname.  
> -I believe Psycho Jenny is only loyal to Satan, and I think even in her wiki it says she doesn’t care for either the demons or humans. I also think that full on demons can feel emotions, they just have a weirder or harder time expressing them. Kinda like cats/animals in general. Devilmen find it easier to feel because they’re already part men.  
> -In each loop that Satan and Akira fight in, Akira is stronger than before and the final battles (cause TIME LOOPS) lasts longer but only by a few nanoseconds.  
> -After every battle, God refills the ranks of dead angels with new ones. That’s why the younger, more inexperienced angels die first and get rid of some demons so that their older siblings could finish off the rest of the demon army. Of course some of the loops had the demons cutting into the older ranks as well so Michael has been forced to appear more often.  
> -God told the angels, including Michael, that when Lucifer rejected them Lucifer became a sinister being incapable of love. This is why Michael does not call Satan brother or Lucifer till right before Satan died; they truly believe that this is a monster/demon that wears their sibling’s face and wings.
> 
> Okay, so that it for this Prologue! Again, I haven't written in a while or truly used Ao3 so if you have any tips/criticisms you can tell me but please do so in a friendly way. I tried to look like this awesome, shit talking bitch in the Beginning Notes but since you read all the way down to here, I figured y'all deserve to know. I'm actually a delicate soul whose hopes and dreams crush easily all while battling the demons of depression from under my bed covers. 
> 
> So! Please take the time to leave a comment. If you like what I have so far/the idea of the story, please tell me. If you don't, _please, tell me_! You can also find me on tumblr @aquarian-instantity . If you do decide to follow me all the way onto tumblr, I'm letting you know right now no one has ever asked/messaged me there that I didn't already know irl so I might think you're one of those viruses. Keep talking at me/asking me shit and I'll realize you're not a robot and I'll reply.
> 
> Again, comment, bookmark, kudos, do your thing! Have a nice day!


End file.
